An Altered Scene
by BigChillFreak
Summary: In another world Fairy Tail is a little diffrent, many things are the same but some things have changed, Lucy a stronger and tougher wizard from the start? Happy doesn't mention Fish everyday? Natsu doesn't act like a complete idiot anymore what the hell is going on! AU
1. Episode 1: The Fairy Tail

**The Fairy Tail**

 **Just putting this here I am not Bigchillfreak, this her story but she doesn't have the time to be uploading them anymore and she's sorry she lied once she has an idea it has to be expressed or else it drives her crazy**

 **As her friend I'll be the one handling her uploads, while she writes the chapter's I'll upload them, you guys can just call me Mini Chill, I hope you enjoy her story as I'm her not so good Beta reader will upload them**

 **This concludes this urgent message now our feature presentation will begin, please hold all your flame's back for Natsu will just eat them**

Hargeon a beautiful town by the sea, it wasn't known for its magic but more for its beauty.

This is where our story begins were a chance meeting, sets everything into motion.

A train had just arrived at Hargeon's train station; people either walked out or boarded the transportation.

Except one person who was currently slouched on the ground in what appeared pain, but then one would realize it was sickness.

It was a teenage boy who looked around seventeen or eighteen, his most apparent feature being his spiky pink hair. Wearing an opened sleeved red vest over what appeared to be another vest, with white trousers and a scaled scarf around his neck.

Which many would think odd considering how warm the weather was, the large backpack was a sign of just travel as when the teen groaned sharp canines were visible. While olive eyes seemed to be half opened in misery as he tried to recover from the movement the train caused.

Standing near him was a cat, though not like any normal cat as it was covered in blue fur. With a white belly and white tip tail, a small green backpack was on his own back.

"Come on Natsu, we made to Hargeon" spoke the cat another strange feature, his friend just groaned" this is the worst case yet" the cat muttered to himself.

If there was one thing the cat never understood was how someone so strong, fell to his knees at even the mention of transportation.

"Is he alright?" asked one of the employees on the train.

"He'll be fine" answered the cat as he shook his friend.

"Trains, why is it always transportation! Why couldn't we just walk?" the pink haired boy known as Natsu groaned, he knew it was a pathetic weakness but try telling that to his stomach.

"Because by the time we walked here the imposter would be gone" sighed Happy knowing it wasn't Natsu's fault.

Natsu sighed and begrudgingly walked out of the train and just in time, another minute and he would have been taken to the next station as the train moved just as he stepped out.

"To bad it had to be an imposter" said Natsu as Happy followed beside him.

"Aye" the cat agreed as they hadn't even been planning on going to Hargeon, but hearing the rumor while looking for a different rumor they decided to investigate.

 _ **(Meanwhile in Hargeon's Magic Shop)**_

Inside the only magic shop in the town, a teenage girl was looking at shelves as if looking for something specific.

' _They have to have one, even just a silver key?'_ thought a girl as she looked at a few boxes on display, tip toeing to look at the higher shelves.

The girl looked around sixteen or seventeen; she was curvaceous and was well endowed in the breast department. Her hair was a golden blond that fell past her shoulders, some of it tired in a small ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her outfit was of a white and blue rimmed shirt, with a matching blue skirt and a brown belt that held keys and a whip. Her foot wear was black boots that nearly went up to her knees.

As she turned towards the shop keeper her face became visible, it was of a young growing teen. Her large brown eyes and smile held a sort of childlike innocence of someone younger, as despite her body's appearance she was more of a cute teen than a sexy one.

"Hey Mister? Would their happen to be any other magic shops around here?" asked the girl who was known to her spirits as Lucy Heartfilia, a runaway with a past she rather leave behind.

The short man looked up at the girl as he shook his head" sorry, this here is the only magic shop in town" he answered as Lucy blinked in surprised.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed as the man nodded.

"I'm afraid so, people around here are more fishing people than mage's" he explained as the girl sighed; guess she'd have to head towards the next town.

"Guess I came out all this way for nothing" sighed Lucy as she was about to leave.

The shop keeper smiled though" now don't say that little lady, I have all the latest goods" he went to rummage near his desk as he took out something pink and rectangular.

Lucy recognized it though" colors magic, I already have one of those" she told the shop keeper who didn't seem to hear her as he started changing the color of his clothes.

She was just going to get the heck out but noticed a box she hadn't seen during her search, a silver gate key.

"Oh, it's the little dog" she recognized the common key, it was the little dog also known as Nikola.

"Yes but its not very powerful" the shop keeper spoke hearing her.

"I know, but they are pretty cute spirit's and don't require much magic to summon" she smiled, that's why they were so popular among celestial wizards.

Nikola was more of a pet and companion than a combat spirit.

She picked up the box and walked over to the shop keeper" how much is it?" she asked but wasn't ready for his response.

"Twenty thousand jewels" at that Lucy nearly fell over; she only had twenty thousand jewels left.

If she used it all she wouldn't have money for food or to travel to the next town.

She smirked internally getting ready to activate her powers of getting a discount, and no it wasn't by using her female charms.

She didn't have any yet, as she had discovered a long time ago.

"Oh, really?" she said it in her best disappointed tone as she turned a cute sad face at the man" that's the entire jewel I have on me and I don't have a job yet, I wouldn't be able to get a hotel room" she sighed faking a sniff as she placed the box with the key back.

And began to walk" I really would have liked that key after traveling alone for so long, but I guess I'll just go" she faked water eyes as the man looked uncomfortable at having made a girl with such a cute face cry.

"I'll drop it to fifthteen thousand jewels, I couldn't let a young girl sleep out on the streets" he spoke nervously as Lucy gave him a smile.

"That'd be great" though inside she was laughing, she was getting better at that fake crying act.

A year of being a runaway taught her a few things, one was sometimes certain situations needed her to act in certain way's if she was going to get what she wanted. Most would call her manipulative but it wasn't like she was always like that, she was usually happy and go lucky any other time.

Just never get between her and something she wanted.

Sure it was only a five thousand jewel discount but it was better than nothing, paying for the key she hooked it near the others as she walked out of the store a bright smile on her face.

"I just know today's only going to get better" she proclaimed as she heard what sounded like girls cheering ad swooning, looking at a crowed from the bridge she stood on.

She'd would have ignored it but two girls ran behind her, exclaiming how the Salamander was in Hargeon causing the blond to look at the crowed.

"Salamander?" she asked herself as she tried to remember the alias" oh that's right! It's the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores!" she exclaimed in excitement.

She'd heard of him but never thought she'd chance upon him in Hargeon of all places, running across the bridge and down some stairs as she followed some other girls.

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

Still recovering Natsu and Happy were unknowingly making their way towards the crowd of girls.

"Were do you think this fake is anyway?" Natsu asked his little blue friend, he was too hungry to think about using his enhanced senses.

"Don't know, though I am hungry" admitted Happy as his small stomach growled.

"Yeah me to little buddy" agreed Natsu as the two sighed knowing they wouldn't get a meal anytime soon.

"To bad we don't have any money" Happy reminded as his stomach growled again.

Though before Natsu could answer several cheers and swoons from a crowd of girls reached both their ears, as up ahead they were all surrounding someone.

The two were confused at first until they heard a few girls exclaim the alias 'Salamander' as the two friends looked at each other, before heading towards the crowd.

Happy held onto Natsu having leapt onto his shoulder, as the girls were making it hard to get through the crowd.

Though soon the voice of an arrogant sounding man reached both their ears as they made their way to the front, see a black haired man and what looked like one of his fan girls trying to get closer towards him.

"Hey! Why are they all cheering the guy's a fake!" at this statement many of the girls stopped as the man looked towards them.

"A fake? I assure you I'm the real deal" the pompous black haired mage spoke as the girls began to swoon again, all but the blond who was now looking at him in suspicion.

"Yeah, we don't think so" spoke Natsu as he was about to try and fight the guy when two girls tackled him down.

Followed by a few others, all of them yelling insults and hitting him and Happy as they insulted the two for claiming the man was a fake.

The two didn't fight back as one; Natsu wasn't one to hit innocent girls.

Okay Mira and Erza had been exceptions because they could fight back, but these were all just crazy fan girls.

They stopped though when the man told them to, going back to fawning over him as he explained that he was having a party on his boat and the girls were all invited.

He soon left in what the guy probably thought was an impressive show of fire magic, but to Natsu and Happy was nothing but a joke.

Knowing the only choice was to wait till the guy's party was over so he wouldn't hurt any of the girls in a fight; he and Happy began to leave when one of the girls called out running up to them.

The girl was clothed in an assortment of blue and white as she stopped near them.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask you guys, what did you meant by fake Salamander?" she looked at them confusion on her face, though she was kinda glad that he was maybe a fake.

She had noticed the rings on his fingers and she knew after her infatuation was broken that it had to be a charm spell.

The two looked at the girl not knowing what to say as the awkward silence was broken by both male's stomachs.

The two laughed nervously at that with the blond giggling.

"How about you tell me over lunch, my treat" the girl offered as that perked Natsu and Happy up.

"Alright!" the two cheered as Lucy just smiled at the two's actions, she never met a talking cat but she wasn't one to ask.

After all Taurus was a giant anthropomorphic talking cow and Aquarius was a mermaid.

Lucy lead the two as she had seen a restaurant when she first arrived, they put in a large order than had Lucy widening her eyes when it was brought to their table.

"My name's Lucy, what are yours?" she asked being polite, something that hadn't always stuck with her.

Natsu who had spaced out while eating registered the question as he swallowed the large amount of food he'd been chowing on" I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" he pointed a thumb towards his blue companion.

"Aye! Nice ta meet ya!" Happy spoke as he put down a fish he had been feasting on, several others surrounded him.

"Natsu and Happy huh, so why were you guy's calling that jerk a fake?" she asked now that the two seemed more comfortable.

Even if they had the worst table manner's Lucy had ever seen, what were they raised by wild animals?

"Oh, that's because the guy isn't the real Salamander" Natsu spoke with his mouth full which Lucy chose to ignore.

"Aye, we were searching for rumors on Igneel when we heard about this guy" Happy piped in, the new name catching Lucy's attention.

"Igneel?" she asked as the two would start eating whenever the other was speaking.

"Yeah, he's a dragon so he wouldn't be hard to miss" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest at this; every rumor was either a dud or just a monster that people thought was a dragon.

At the mention of a dragon Lucy's brain stopped processing anything else" did you say dragon!" she nearly yelled standing up in shock, but sat down when she noticed the looks they were getting.

As if the two's unusual eating habits weren't getting her enough looks as it was.

"Yeah! Igneel was a fire dragon!" Happy's happy proclamation didn't help Lucy's shock though.

"But I though dragons were just stories and myths, people said they died out centuries ago" she was still surprised as Natsu gained a determined look.

"Hell to people who said that, Igneel was real and one day I'm going to see him again" Lucy went silent at that as the two began to finish their food.

She couldn't imagine meeting a dragon or befriending one and though she still couldn't fully believe it, the determination in the boy's voice was.

She just clapped her hands and grinned" with that attitude I'm sure!" she agreed.

"So why are you here Lucy? You live here?" asked Natsu as Lucy laughed a bit when she saw Happy eating a fish twice his size.

"No, I came here to try and find some gate keys but turns out magic's pretty unknown around here" she explained as the two looked at her with tilted heads.

"Gate keys? What are those?" asked Happy having somehow eaten the giant fish in the span of the question.

"Oh, I'm a celestial wizard and gate keys are what we use to summon spirits we make contracts with" she pulled out her keys showing the two" I can also use a caster spell but it's not very useful except for being a cover" she explained.

She had learned it a few years back, it was an easy spell to learn called Galaxy which caused a starry smokescreen.

It was easier to learn than Urano Metoria which used up a lot more magic.

"Why are some gold?" asked Natsu wondering if there was a difference, snapping Lucy from her thoughts.

Lucy smirked, not many people asked about her magic and she was more than happy to explain her uncommon magic.

"The silver ones are pretty common anyone can buy them in store's" she explained to the two who were following what she said" but the golden ones are a lot harder to find, there's only twelve in existence and their pretty powerful to" well Taurus was but Cancer was more like her personal hair dresser and Aquarius well she and Lucy just didn't get along.

Though she always considered the bluenette her friend after all, she was one of her first keys after what had happened to her mother.

"That's pretty cool, so you part of a guild?" Natsu asked, he didn't understand what she meant by contract but it would be cool to see the girl's mysterious magic in action.

Lucy shook her head" not yet, theirs this one guild I really want to join but their pretty popular" she admitted scratching the back of her head" I'm not sure they'd accept me" she admitted as she couldn't stand the thought of not being accepted into her dream guild, what if she wasn't powerful enough.

Though at this Natsu gave her a large grain" you should just go for it! Being in a guild is awesome and you get to make new friends and family" the teen thought back to his own guild as he said this.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Lucy couldn't help but be grateful for the support of two people she just met.

Standing up she decided she'd start to get things ready so she could leave first thing tomorrow" Alright! I'll do it!" she spoke confidently though that was ruined as her body shook, placing a thousand jewel on the table for payment for the food she turned to leave.

But not before looking back at the strange duo" thanks for the help, maybe we'll meet again" she waved at the two before leaving.

Having gotten too caught up in talk about dragons and her magic that she had forgotten her original question, why they were after the guy pretending to be the Salamander.

Natsu and Happy watched the girl leave as they had pretty much finished their meal" well she seemed nice, I thought she was gonna be a weirdo" spoke Happy looking at Natsu who gave him a pointed look.

"I'll never know why you call people out by their appearance, I'm not like that" the pinkette pointed out crossing his arms completely forgetting that he was like that.

Happy just sweatdropped at his parental figure and best friends action if only she was here too, she would have called him out on it and then they would have laughed about it.

That thought saddened the blue cat as they soon left the restaurant, they had nothing better to do but explore the town until the fake showed himself after his so called party.

There was no way he was going on a boat, just the thought made Natsu turn slightly green and cover his mouth.

 **-Line Break-**

Lucy was sitting on a bench in a park reading Sorcery Weekly, a magazine that featured wizards from other guilds for many different reasons.

Though her favorite pages were those about Fairy Tail the top guild in Fiore and her dream guild, she was currently looking at a photo spread of Fairy Tail's model Mirajane.

The woman was beautiful in every picture, and Lucy could only admire her.

From interviews she read the woman was very likeable and sweet, able to use transformation magic but wasn't an active mage.

She also read about Fairy Tail's current town destruction as she laughed" once again they take out a town, wow! I just hope they let me join" she murmured to herself her nervousness acting up again.

"Whats that? You want to join Fairy Tail" the familiar voice caused her to yelp as the fake salamander showed up.

"The fake salamander!" she yelled as he fell over at the accusation.

"I'm not a fake!" he objected as she didn't believe him at all, Natsu and Happy had said he was a fake after all.

He recomposed himself though" I've been looking for you, I wanted to personally invite you to my party I'm having on my yacht tonight.

Though Lucy noticed the way he was showing her his ring as she glared" that isn't going to work, your charm spell only works if I'm not aware of it" she pointed out as he just smirked.

"Just as I thought I knew you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you, no matter the offer still stands" he spoke once again in that arrogant tone.

Lucy turned away getting ready to leave "yeah right, I'm not so desperate to hang out with a creep like you" not like she knew many people but this guy was a slime ball.

She didn't notice the word 'creep' stab into him as he spoke" a creep why would you call me that?" as if he didn't understand.

She turned back to look at him" you use a spell to make girls fall for you, if that isn't a cry of desperation then you have issues" she smirked at the look on his face at that one.

He soon recovered" so like to feel like a celebrity" she shrugged as Lucy shrugged already walking away.

"Just like I said, the cry of desperation" she sing songed, enjoying making fun of the man a little bit too much.

Though his next words made her stop" you want to join the Fairy Tail Guild right? Because I could make that happen" he offered.

Lucy turned back at that not knowing if she should believe him or not.

"Yeah? Then prove it?" she still didn't trust the guy.

"Ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail" he asked her as she connected the dots.

"No way you're that Salamander! That's probably were you got your fake alias in the first place!" she called him out but this time he didn't react.

Could she be wrong?

"Well you can say I'm a fake, but if you want any chance of joining the guild it's through me" he boasted as Lucy tried to decide on her choice.

The two she had met had said he was a fake, but what if they were wrong and he was the real deal?

After all how did they know he was a fake, it's not like they were in a guild she hadn't seen a guild mark.

She didn't even know the two had been wizard's either, she really did talk too much sometimes.

Looking at him Lucy sighed, she was gonna regret this.

"Alright, I'll go to your stupid party" she agreed.

' _But I'm keeping an eye out, I still don't trust this guy'_ she thought as he made the condition not tell anyone about his charm spell, she agreed.

And as she walked away she couldn't help but regret her decision, but with any luck she'd soon join her dream guild.

And she would, just not the way she expected.

 **-Line Break-**

It was nighttime in Hargeon as Natsu and Happy were looking at the open sea, a particular boat caught the cat's attention.

"Think that's where the fake salamander is having his party?" he asked his human friend.

"Probably, though…we…should stay away" having to pause in his speech as he kept gagging at the sight of it.

Happy sighed" we really need to find a cure for your problem, it's going to get us killed one day" though Natsu didn't hear him to busy trying to remember that he was on solid ground not moving wood.

Though the two soon turned at the sound of two girls loudly complaining about not being inviting to the party, but what caught their attention was the fact that the fake was a part of Fairy Tail.

That conformed the same thought in Natsu and Happy as they looked at the boat" there's no way he's a member of Fairy Tail I've never seen him around" Natsu confirmed as Happy spoke.

"Aye that means he's pretending to be you" the two felt slightly insulted at that, since the guy's flames were pretty weak.

"Should we wait for the boat to come back like we planned?" asked Happy, though the determined yet sickening look on his friend answered his question.

"I'm gonna hate this" muttered Natsu, already holding back the urge to hurl.

"Aye" was all Happy could say, as they left towards the port.

 _ **(Meanwhile)**_

The party was in full swing as the girls were all enjoying themselves, well all except Lucy who was in one of the rooms.

She had changed into an elegant rum purple dress as her hair was left in the same style as before, just cause she wanted to join the guild didn't mean she'd dress up for him.

He kept making the same comments he made to the other girls before levitating droplets from her drink.

He was being a total creep but went along with it when she felt tired and stood up, using her arm to throw the droplets away.

"What do you think you're doing? I know your using sleep magic" she spoke as she saw the other ring and recognized it as a sleep charm.

"My your very clever" a little too clever for his taste, hoping the rest of his plan was going okay.

"Look I want to join the guild, but I'm not going to date a sleazebag like you to make it happen" she spoke firmly as the guy once again had a small crisis on being insulted before going back to his arrogant self

"Well then, I guess the party's over" the way he said it caught Lucy's attention as many men entered with the unconscious girls from the party.

It took her a second to realize what was going on before she glared at him" Your kidnapping all these girls!" she shouted at him as the man smirked.

"My you seem to think you can escape, be a dear and cooperate until we make it to Bosco" as she had said it as if she wasn't included.

"Were going to Bosco!" Lucy was surprised at this as the situation sank in" you liar! I should have listened to Natsu and Happy! You really are a fake!" she shouted, the blond refused to believe someone who would do this to people was in Fairy Tail.

"Fake or not you're still one of our slave's, so you best behave yourself" he told the seething blond as he noticed her grabbing her keys as he used his fire to take them.

Lucy yelped as the fire burned her skin slightly as she lost her keys, the guy wasn't as dumb as she thought though when it came to magic as he recognized her gate keys.

Though she couldn't do anything when he threw them into the sea, thinking that he had taken away her only magic.

Though she was boiling inside, how could they do this to people! Use magic to take advantage of them as she looked up angrily seeing them all smirking as if they won.

They weren't expecting her next move as she began to glow gold" Galaxy!" before anyone could react a starry mist similar to a nebula cloud began to cover the room it was impossible to see.

Lucy ran to the exit the spell only let the one who cast it see through its starry mist, as she looked back the cloud was getting thinner.

Before she could jump a familiar voice called out to her" Lucy!" she looked up in surprised as she saw Natsu and Happy, wait did Happy have wings! And he was carrying Natsu like it was nothing!

Though before anything else could be said the thugs came out as her smokescreen had finally vanished as before they could do anything, a pink and red blur landed in front of her.

"Natsu, why are you guys here?" she asked though he couldn't answer as he suddenly fell forward clutching his mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick" at that everyone deadpanned as the teen's cheeks were puffed out comically in motion sickness.

"What! He gets motion sick!" yelled Lucy, she wasn't even expecting them to be here in the first place did that mean they were wizards and that's why they tracked the fake here?

Though by this time the thugs had realized Natsu was useless and had begun to come at them, what she hadn't expected was for Happy to grab her by the back of her dress and fly them away from the beginning fight.

"Wait Happy! What about Natsu?" she asked the blue cat, who could apparently fly.

"I'm not strong enough to carry two people, don't worry Natsu'll be okay" Happy tried to reassure the girl which worked until.

"Oh yeah I forgot" he said nervously as Lucy looked at him.

"Forgot what?" asked Lucy as with a pop Happy's wings disappeared.

"That I'm out of magic power!" he yelled as they were falling into the sea.

"Happy!" she yelled in annoyance as they fell into the sea.

Going underwater she located her gate keys and as she went towards the surface couldn't help but be grateful they were okay.

If anything had happened to her spirit friends she'd never be able to live with herself, even if a certain mermaid hated her guts.

"Hey Lucy? What were you doing on the boat anyway, I thought we told you he was a fake?" asked Happy who swam towards her.

"He said he could get me into Fairy Tail, I was stupid I know" she admitted to the blue cat who smiled.

"Well once were done here I'm sure Fairy Tail will accept you!" Happy cheered knowing that Natsu would have heard and they'd both drag her off to the guild.

Lucy gave a confused look as she realized Natsu wasn't going to be able to do anything if he was motion sick, and the only cure for motion sickness was solid ground.

Lucy sighed knowing who she had to summon as she pulled out one of her golden keys" Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" she placed the key in the ocean as she could only summon her around water.

There was a golden light and the sound of a bell as a small water tornado appeared, soon revealing a mermaid.

She was pale skinned and wore a dark blue bikini bra over her large breast as the tattoo of her zodiac mark was above them, she had long pale blue hair and were her legs would be was a long blue fish tail composed of dark blue scales and blue membrane. On her wrist and bellow her shoulders were golden bracelets as around her waist was a golden belt with what looked like a jug used in fountains was in her hands. What was her most prominent feature were her cold dark blue eyes as she sneered a bit when she saw Lucy.

"Wow that was awesome! And she's a fish!" cheered Happy not sure if he should be amazed or drooling.

"Aquarius I need you to get that boat to shore" she knew what her spirit was about to do next as she interrupted the fish woman" if you do this I'll give you an entire week off with your boyfriend, I won't summon you at all" at that the scowl on the woman's face vanish.

"Well since you put it that way, a week off with my sexy man" she thought it over for a second" you got a deal brat" she smirked as Lucy sweatdropped, this was usually the only way she could get Aquarius to listen her it was sad but what could she do.

Water began to gather in the jug as she spun it around with a yell, a large tidal wave forming as it began to send the boat towards shore.

Lucy and Happy getting lucky enough to ride a small wave back as it dumped them near the port, with that Aquarius took her leave.

"A week off was our deal, break it and I break you brat!" the mermaid threatened as Lucy nodded quickly, the spirit was like the scary older sister she never wanted" also the next time you even think of dropping my key…your dead" the merwoman had paused making the threat scarier.

"Yes Ma'am" both Happy and Lucy said hugging each other, Happy shaking as the woman went back to the spirit world being reminded of a red haired monster.

Though they soon turned towards the boat as people were scattered around but Natsu seemed fine as he stood on the boat, a serious expression that Lucy had never seen was on his face as two of the thugs went in to attack.

"Will he be okay?!" Lucy yelled at Happy who was on her shoulder munching a fish.

"Oh yeah, we probably should have told you but Natsu's a wizard to just watch it'll be awesome!" Happy spoke, excitement in his eyes as the blond wondered where he got the fish.

Lucy turned towards the fight as she saw Natsu back hand two of the thugs like it was nothing shocking her; if he did that without magic just what could he do with magic?

Though the next thing he said caused her to yell in shock" Wait! You guys are Fairy Tail wizards!?" Lucy yelled again as the cat covered his ears.

"You sure yell a lot" he muttered as Lucy growled letting her irritation get the best of her.

"Spill it cat!" she snapped glaring as the cat shook, being reminded of a certain red head.

"Yes" he squeaked out.

And soon one of thugs yelled in fear at the fake calling him Bora.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" yelled Bora as Happy frowned.

"I know him that Bora the Prominence, rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a few years ago" explain Happy in the most serious voice Lucy had heard from the cat.

Though it finally turned into a fight as Bora used the same fire that took away her keys against Natsu as it caused an explosion.

"Natsu!" she wanted to see if the mage was okay as Happy stopped her.

"Just watch" he said seeing her confused look when the sound of someone slurping filled the mostly quiet night air besides the girls who ran away.

To say the least she was as shocked as Bora's men when she saw Natsu down fire like it was nothing, just what kind of magic was that?

She had never seen a wizard eat his own element before, especially fire of all things.

Bora and his thugs were freaking out two as Happy gave a creepy look that made Lucy shudder" Fire doesn't work on Natsu" he giggled making himself creepier.

"Okay stops creeping me out cat! Just how did he do that!?" She asked the feline who couldn't answer as the next thing she knew Natsu was breathing flames.

Once again she was shocked at the destruction that single attack had caused; if she didn't know Natsu was human she would have sworn he was a dragon in disguise.

She had never even seen a wizard breath out their own element before, but once again had her thoughts cut off as one of Bora's men identified the fire mage before them.

"No way, you mean Natsu's Salamander!?" she asked out loud having heard the thugs comment as Happy nodded.

As Natsu activated his fire again surrounding his fist as he and Bora began to duke it out once again, Lucy looked at Happy who was watching like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So Natsu can eat fire and attack with it? I've never even heard of that, how does he do it?" she asked Happy who smiled and began to explain.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve the fire and dragon claws to attack with fire" Happy explained" his brand of fire magic lets him take on all the qualities of a dragon, it's an ancient spell that's not really used anymore" Happy spoke as they watched the fight.

"So he really is like a dragon in a humans body" it was the easiest way to put it.

"Yeah, it was originally used to slay dragons that's why it's called dragon slayer magic" finished Happy as the fight was reaching its high point.

"A rare kind of fire magic, dragons" Lucy could only mutter to herself, were other wizards in Fairy Tail so powerful and unique?

Though she soon witness the nature of what the guild was famous for as Natsu's final attack destroyed most of the port and had Bora sent towards the town's bell.

She could only gape at both Natsu's abilities and the fact he effortlessly destroyed half the town _._

"He really over did it!" Lucy couldn't help but exclaim.

"That's Natsu for ya, never get in the way of fire" Happy sounded way too cheerful about all this, was Lucy's thoughts as she deadpanned.

Though soon armored footsteps began to approach as she turned and saw the Ruin Knights" the army!" oh shit! They were in for it now!

But before she should even try to run someone grabbed her wrist as she instinctively began to run, seeing Natsu was the one almost dragging her.

"Hey! What are we doing!?" she asked the pinkette.

' _Well besides running from the army'_ she thought.

She saw him look at her seriously she thought she did something wrong before it turned into a grin.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, so that exactly where were going" he said it so calmly that Lucy almost didn't process it before she smiled.

"Then let's go!" the blond cheered as they ran for their freedom, of not being imprisoned for the damages.

And that was only the beginning of Lucy Heartfilia's adventures in Fairy Tail.


	2. Episode 2: Joining Fairy Tail

**Joining Fairy Tail**

They made it to Magnolia as their run from the previous night lead them to the train station, were Natsu was once again tortured with his motion sickness.

Though Happy had offered that Lucy knock him out, which led to the Celestial mage to ask why, would she hurt someone she considered a friend.

The cats answer was scary red haired monster, not really an answer to Lucy's question.

They made it there by morning as the two pointed shops and other things that interest them as this was her first time here.

And eventually led her to the guild, it was more amazing than she could imagine! As she followed the two, but was surprised when Natsu punched the doors opened.

Several people were inside as they looked their way with Natsu cheerfully exclaiming" Were back!" as they were greeted by everyone.

Lucy could only smile wider, there were so many people and the place was so lively.

Though she wasn't expecting to be noticed so soon as she was hiding behind Happy and Natsu a little nervous to be in the guild of her dreams.

"So who's the blond Natsu?" asked a random member of the guild as those who hadn't noticed her turned to see the shorter teen behind Natsu as she held Happy in front of her face.

The cat didn't mind as he figured she was nervous, well who wouldn't be around so many new faces.

Not like he could talk he hatched in this guild and he couldn't remember how many people were there.

Taking a deep breath Lucy donned the confidence she only gained when she was about to play some poor sucker.

"I'm Lucy, it nice to meet everyone" she said confidently a smile on her cute face as the silence turned into loud talk again as some welcomed her while passing comments.

"Think she's going to join?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't"

"She's so cute!" was the last comment of a female guild member who said it as if Lucy was a puppy, as she sweatdropped.

Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

"So you actually brought something back for once flame brain" Lucy turned towards the voice as a guy around Natsu's age maybe a little older was walking towards them.

Though it wasn't his dark haired and eyes that she noticed first it was the fact that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Uh, why are you half naked?" Lucy asked the guy who looked at her confused before looking down.

"Aw crap!" he shouted in annoyance as if he didn't know.

The blond sweatdropped at that _'how did he not notice?'_ she wondered.

"Still a pervert as always, that's Gray for you" Lucy heard Natsu say as some of the guild members laughed at the situation.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!" the guy known as Gray challenge as Natsu gave him a bored look.

"I would but put some clothes on first you damn ice princess" he countered as before Lucy knew what was happening Gray had thrown a nearby chair as it broke on impact with the dragon slayers head.

Lucy took a moment to register what just happened as pretty soon Natsu wasn't next to her anymore as he punched Gray into the bar across the hall.

"Bring it on frosty! I'm fired up now!" Natsu smirked as some guild members cheered while others groaned watching the two teens fight and soon more people began to get involved.

"To be fair they lasted two weeks, pay up Wakaba" a random guild member said to a smoking man with his hair in a pompadour style.

"I thought you said three weeks" muttered Wakaba as he gave up the jewel.

"Is it always like this?" Lucy asked Happy as the brawl started to attract more members mostly the males.

"Aye" was the only answer she got.

Lucy followed Happy who was guiding her to the bar as she noticed a tall tan man with spiky white hair and a scar under one of his eyes.

"It's only noon and you guys are already starting fights" said the tall man as Lucy took a seat at the bar.

The guy lifted an arm as he shouted" I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to you!" he shouted at the fighting guild member's.

"Shut up!" yelled Gray as he knocked Elfman away with one attack startling Lucy.

"Just one punch, how strong are these guys" she wondered as Happy flew over having gotten involved in the fight by accident.

"You don't wanna know and the crazy people aren't even here yet" he groaned falling onto the bar table.

"What did I say about picking on Elfman!" was a shout from Natsu as he and Gray who had gotten caught up in fighting other people began to battle again.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here" Lucy turned in her seat as she saw the guy who'd spoken.

Unlike the others he wasn't fighting instead having two girls attached to his sides as Lucy recognized him from Sorcery Weekly as one of the most eligible wizards bachelor's list.

Though before Lucy could even think of meeting with Loke, he was soon hit by an object from the brawl as he stood looking at the girls.

"I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two ladies" he smiled charmingly causing the girls to swoon, as he soon got into the brawl as well.

Lucy just laughed at the sight of everything being so lively" just you guys wait! Soon I'll be joining in to" Lucy spoke confidently as she wasn't ready for a guild brawl yet, but soon she knew she'd get involved one way or another.

"I see you're already planning, you'll fit right in" spoke a sweet voice from behind Lucy as she turned and gasped.

The woman behind of her had pale skin, blue eyes and long white hair. Her cleavage was rather on the large side as she wore a magenta dress.

"You're Mirajane! I've always wanted to meet you!" Lucy couldn't hold in her excitement as Mira smiled and giggled.

"It's nice to meet a fan, you're new around here" she spoke in her sweet and gentle voice as Lucy laughed nervously.

"How can you tell?" even though it was obvious.

Mira just smiled" because I haven't seen you around, I'm sure you'll like Fairy Tail" she said to Lucy who just became more excited by the minute.

"Yeah! But don't you think this fights getting a little to hectic?" she asked the waitress as the fight hadn't even slowed down.

Mira looked at the giant dust cloud with a grin "it's always like this around here, it's actually strange when they're not fighting" giggled Mira as Lucy was beginning to understand.

This place was so lively and it seemed these fights were just ways of expressing themselves, though their were less painful ways to do that.

Before she could speak again she saw Mira get knocked into a table by the tall white haired man from before, she guessed they were related since they were the only ones with white hair.

"I'm fine" Mira groaned out as a little Mira ghost came out of her.

"Don't die Mira!" Lucy yelled overreacting as she tried to wake up the woman only to have someone knock into her.

When she noticed who and their current appearance she gave a battle cry and kick Gray into one of the pillars.

"If you're going to crash into me at least wear something!" the blond yelled as a few were impressed by the girl's powerful kick.

"Give him back his underwear Natsu!" Lucy yelled trying not to blush, that had been horrid.

Natsu just laughed as she noticed how much more laid back he seemed.

"If the ice prick wants them then he has to fight!" Natsu challenge causing Lucy to sweatdropped as she suddenly felt herself be picked up.

As she looked up she saw it was Loke as he was giving a devilish smirk" these guys are so insensitive" he spoke as before Lucy could reply Elfman punched them both away.

"You didn't have to hit Lucy, Elfman!" Natsu said to the man as he noticed the new girl on the ground.

"Oops" he said before the two went back into the fight.

But as Lucy stood up she noticed a brown haired woman raising a card filled with magic as she warned them to stop fighting, this just encourage them though.

All of them began to activate their magic, Gray being Ice, Elfman turned his arm to stone, Loke activated his rings, Natsu and his flame's and Lucy took out Taurus key.

"Don't count me out!" she offered her own two cents as some looked at her wondering why she was holding a key.

Only Natsu and Happy knew that beings were summoned as they had seen Aquarius.

But before anyone could attack a large foot stamped down as they all gaped at a large looming shadow, Lucy almost dropped her key as she kept her composer.

"That's a really big person" was all she could manage to mutter.

"Will you fool's stop bickering like children!" he shouted as everyone froze, you could hear a pin drop from the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master" Mira seemed to have recovered as she spoke to the giant without any fear at all.

The shadowed giant soon turned towards Lucy as she tried not to show her fear, despite the obvious shaking.

"Seems we have a new recruit" looking over at where the blond stood next to Mira.

"Yes sir!" she couldn't help but be intimidated.

Which only worsened when the giant began to activate some sort of power, only to start shrinking as soon a short old man was standing in front of her causing Lucy's jaw to drop.

That was magic she hadn't seen before.

"Nice ta meet ya" was the greeting from the old man.

"He's the master! But he's so tiny?" she asked as Mira giggled at her reaction.

"Of course, let me introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov" answered the older girl still with a sweet smile.

Makarov turned away jumping up to the second floor only to mess up and land on his back as he soon straighten himself out.

Everyone seemed to calm down and even seemed a little nervous as Makarov began to berate them.

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of clowns! Just look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" he exclaimed holding several papers in one of his hands.

With how many their were and what Lucy had witness yesterday, it just reassured her theory's about people here being crazy strong.

"Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" making Lucy sweat a bit, he was really going down on them.

"how ever" his tone soon changed" I say to heck with the magic council" the papers soon caught on fire as he threw them down, Natsu pretty much caught the flames and began to eat them.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right" he began a small speech "magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is the talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization" he paused before continuing.

"To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rule's then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in!" at this point even Lucy couldn't help but get into the speech as she had never heard someone speak about magic like this.

"Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, number one!" he shouted doing a sign with his hand as everyone who had been fighting now cheered and did the same as Lucy couldn't help being pulled in by the loud atmosphere.

After that everything calmed down even if those who begun the fights had to help clean up.

"Now how about we get you that guild mark" offered Mira as Lucy smiled.

"Sure!" she grinned following the waitress as she pulled out several stamps.

"Which color?" she asked as Lucy knew exactly what color and were she wanted it.

"Pink, on my left hand" she lifted her hand as Mira smiled, placing the magic stamp down.

"Their, now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild" Mira smiled as Lucy looked at her hand.

She always hoped this moment would come as she touched the mark with her right hand, the sense of pride and joy coursing through her.

She looked around seeing Natsu and Happy in front of a board with sever papers, the words 'Request Board' written above.

"Hey Natsu, Happy look I got the official guild mark on my hand!" she grinned at the two.

"Huh? Oh that's great Lucy welcome to the guild" though Natsu wasn't paying much attention as he was looking at the request board.

"Aye" was all Happy said as the blond sweatdropped.

"Talk about being in your own world" she muttered going back towards the bar and sitting on a chair.

She watched people interact as Makarov was drinking when a small blue haired boy began questioning him about his father, and how he's been gone longer than expected.

It soon turned into a small argument as the situation got to the point where Makarov ended up getting punched by the kid who ran off, while Lucy frowned a bit.

"That was kinda harsh" she muttered as she didn't know Mira had heard her.

"I know it does sound like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried" explained Mira when the sound of wood breaking made her and several others look.

Watching as Natsu and Happy began to leave the guild hall.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be I bet he's going up to Mount Hakabe to save Macao" explained a tan skinned man who had also been at the request board.

Makarov sighed; the dragon slayer hadn't changed much over the years at all when it came to helping his family.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path just leave him be" was all Master said as the subject was dropped.

Lucy couldn't help but worry a bit" why did Natsu get so upset?" she asked out loud.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common" the blond turned around as Mira had her back turned to her but was obviously answering her question.

"I think he sees himself in Romeo" she began to explain as Lucy gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Mira looked at her an almost forlorn look in her eye.

"Just because were members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues" the white haired woman explained" we've all had our fair share of suffering and lost" at that a strange emotion flashed through her blue eyes.

 **-Line Break-**

"So why'd you tag along?" asked a motion sick Natsu the next day.

After hearing Mira's explanation she decided the join Natsu and Happy, not wanting to be left behind after what she learned.

"I thought I might be able to help" and it was the truth, if there was any fighting Taurus could handle it.

She decided to change the subject watching how sick the guy was; she had heard about motion sickness but had never met someone who had it so bad they couldn't move.

"Your motion sickness really is severer" she pointed out as Happy gave her an 'Aye' in agreement.

' _It's just another reason to feel sorry for him'_ she thought to herself thinking back to what Mira had told her.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lucy had still been thinking about what Mira meant when she began speaking again._

" _Many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back" she looked up snapped from her own thoughts hearing that._

" _Well technically it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him" she turned to look at Lucy" he was actually a dragon" she smiled as if what she said was the most normal thing in the world._

" _Wait! You mean Igneel really was a dragon and he was Natsu's dad!" she hadn't known Igneel was also his foster parent; Lucy could only gape at Mira._

 _The woman nodded" when he was a little boy a dragon found him wandering the forest, it took him in and taught him all about language, culture and magic" she spoke giving Lucy a moment to process this" but one day the dragon disappeared and never returned" and Lucy couldn't help but wonder why._

 _Why raise someone and care for them only to leave them one day, she shook her head keeping her own issues out of her thoughts._

" _And Natsu lives for the day he'll see Igneel again, it's kinda cute really" Mira admitted._

 _Lucy couldn't help but agree but it was also a bit sad, what if Natsu never does find him again?_

 _(Flashback End)_

She was brought out of her thoughts when the carriage stopped, instantly Natsu stood up.

"I'm Alive!" he cheered as the driver told them this was as far as he could take them.

Grabbing the coat she brought along but wasn't wearing currently, they opened the door as Mira had told her how cold the mountain was.

' _She wasn't kidding about the cold!'_ thought Lucy as even with the coat she was still shivering, maybe she should have worn pants instead of a skirt.

"Come on let's go!" said Natsu as the three began to walk, Lucy following behind as the wind and snow made it hard to walk.

After awhile the storm just seemed to get worse" why is there a blizzard here! Its summer it shouldn't be snowing like this?" she asked over the raging storm.

"It always storm's here on Mount Hakabe! No matter the season!" yelled Happy as Lucy looked at the cat.

"Seriously!" what kind of crazy mountain was this?

"At least you brought a coat" Natsu pointed out as she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's still cold, how aren't you cold, fire magic can't be that strong can it?" she asked him.

"Actually mine is anymore questions" Natsu answered almost irritably and that ended the conversation.

She settled for glaring at the back of his head, sneezing as she rubbed her nose.

Lucy sighed, wishing she had a fire spirit and she thought about summoning Horologium but she'd be stuck in the same situation as he wasn't a heater.

' _I wonder if I should try to find the silver key for Draco, it's the dragon consolation maybe it use's fire'_ she was only thinking that because she was cold, but she had to tough it out.

If she wanted to go on jobs there'd be worse things than a blizzard, like Bora and his grunt's from yesterday.

"So why did Macao take a job out here of all places?" she decided to ask as the silence of just the storm was awkward.

"It was an extermination job, he came out here to slay a Vulcan" Natsu explained as Lucy nearly tripped.

"You mean those giant monkey monsters!" she yelled over the storm as they kept going, was bad she actually found that kinda impressive.

They had begun to call out for Macao once they reached a certain point, what they didn't expect was a large mountain Vulcan to show up.

Its white fur indicating it was a native species to Mount Hakabe, unlike the green Vulcan's that prefer the warmer climates.

"That's a big Vulcan!" shouted Happy as Lucy couldn't help but agree, it began to sniff around as it looked at her with a creepy grin.

"Guys, why's it looking at me like that?" she asked backing away as it took a run at her.

"Me like human woman!" it proclaimed as it didn't get very far getting punched by Natsu.

"So it can talk" he seemed a bit intrigued as the Vulcan charged again this time succeeding in grabbing Lucy as she struggled.

"Hey! Let me go you stupid monkey!" if only she could reach her keys.

"Hey let her go!" yelled Happy but the wind started to blow harder letting the Vulcan get ahead.

"Come on Happy" the two followed after the vanishing footprints, hopeful their blond haired friend would be able to handle herself until then.

 **-Line Break-**

"You are so dead when I get free!" Lucy shouted at the crazy Vulcan who just kept chanting woman with her in one of his fist.

' _Oh that's it!'_ thought Lucy angrily as the Vulcan lifted her up again letting her get a good kick to its face, causing it to drop her.

"Now you're in for it you stupid monkey!" though before she could reach for a key, two familiar voice's reached her ears as she saw Natsu and Happy.

"Took you two long enough!" she yelled, not really mad at them but at the Vulcan.

"We got here as fast as we could! You try running in a blizzard!" countered Natsu, not really thinking at the moment.

"I just walked in a blizzard! You're the one who let that Vulcan get the drop on us!" she countered back.

Happy looked at the two sweat dropping at their pointless argument" umm guys, the Vulcan's looking at us" Happy pointed out as it had recovered from the hit and didn't seem happy.

"Hey instead of arguing with me we should ask that thing where your friend is!" Lucy pointed out making Natsu turn towards the monster.

"You really think the thing's smart enough to tell us?" Natsu gave her a deadpanned look as the two jumped away as the Vulcan tried to punch Natsu.

"My woman!" it yelled obviously not liking males.

They all deadpanned at the monkey as the sooner they got it out of the way, the sooner they could find Macao.

"Okay that it! That monkey's going down!" yelled Lucy as her two companions watched her take out one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" there was a golden light and the chime of a bell as a large bull wielding a giant battle axe appeared.

Both Natsu and Happy gawked at the giant bull, not having expected Lucy to have something like that.

"Wow that's awesome! Too bad he isn't a fish" Happy started out strong only to end weird.

"Cow?" asked the Vulcan completely confused at the new addition.

"You're in for it now you creep! Taurus is my most powerful celestial spirit!" she said determinedly only for Taurus to ruin the moment.

"Wow Miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have, how about you give me a shooooch" the two humans and cat fell over at that as Lucy laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Taurus is as big a pervert as the monkey" she admitted standing back up.

"Oh, so he's just a weirdo" muttered Happy.

"Just as long as he can fight its fine by me!" Natsu smirked, wanting to get this over with fast.

Though the Vulcan didn't take Taurus comments very well as it growled.

"Don't touch my woman" and of course Taurus didn't take that comment well either.

"Your woman! Them's fighting words" it seemed that was the trigger for the fight to start as Taurus swung his battle axe towards the Vulcan who agilely dodged it, only to receive a flamed first from Natsu.

It was a strange sight a pink haired dragon slayer, a Vulcan and a bull all fighting as a sudden punch knocked away Taurus axe along with Taurus who slammed head first into the icy wall's.

"Taurus!" Lucy ran over to her friend.

"That's it for me, mooo" said a dazed Taurus not really all there from the hit.

"Lucy, we have a problem!" Happy's shouting made her turn as she gasped seeing the Vulcan grab the forgotten battle axe.

"Lucy! Do something about the axe!" Natsu shouted over to her as he dodged a swipe from the large weapon.

"I'm trying! Taurus come on, you have to let me close your gate!" she shook the bull's head trying to wake him up.

Meanwhile the fight kept at it as the Vulcan was a lot stronger than it looked" Fire Dragon Roar!" the flames washed over the monster as Natsu kept them going, before long the battle axe began to burn red causing the Vulcan to drop the weapon and save its own skin.

The weapon was melted in some places as Happy kept cheering Natsu on while Lucy looked at it in shock" he actually melted the axe!" that had been the first time it happened.

"Let's finish this you stupid Vulcan!" yelled Natsu to a singed and smoking Vulcan jumping towards him with a fire covered fist" Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" the Vulcan was sent flying into the opposite wall knocking it out.

"Aright!" cheered Happy and Lucy, Taurus beginning to return to the spirit world and faded in a golden mist.

"Now that that's over with, I guess we should try looking for your friend" spoke Lucy  
"If the Vulcan was here he has to be around here somewhere" she offered as they were about to leave when.

The Vulcan began to glow as it shape grew smaller until it revealed a human man, Lucy didn't recognize him but Natsu and Happy did.

"Macao!" the two shouted in surprise.

"Wait! You mean that perverted monkey was your friend this entire time?!" she exclaimed as Natsu slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Vulcan's can use Take Over magic on people" he scratched the back of his head as Lucy sighed, how had he forgotten that important detail.

They could have accidently killed the guy not knowing it was him.

"As for perverts all Vulcan's are like that, but Macao's like that normally to" Happy deadpanned sitting on Lucy's shoulder.

The girl sweatdropped, but soon moved to help Natsu set the guy down on his back as it turned out the dragon slayer had a first aid kit with him.

Lucy helped apply the bandages as all they could do was wait for the man to wake up.

"Looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan got him" spoke Lucy softly.

"Don't you dare die on us Macao! You think we're going to let you leave Romeo alone!" Natsu spoke almost desperately as he hoped the older man would wake up.

To their surprise he began to wake up causing them to smile in relief.

"Natsu?" Macao asked recognizing the dragon slayer.

"Your okay!" cheered Happy as Macao remembered what happened.

"I'm so pathetic, I took down nineteen of those brutes but the twentieth got me" he explained tiredly" I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed with myself to go home and face Romeo" he admitted.

"Don't be like that, after all you beat nineteen of those guy's" Natsu once again shifted to his friendlier personality as Lucy took in the full implication.

' _Wait nineteen, he fought that many on his own!?'_ they had trouble with just the one that was possessing Macao!

"Now let's go home, your little boy's been waiting for you" smiled Natsu as he helped the man stand.

' _to think, they came all this way for their friend_ ' thought Lucy watching them _' is that what it means to be in a guild?'_ she just grinned as they began to make their way back, taking it slow as Macao couldn't walk very fast.

 **-Line Break-**

By the time they got back to Magnolia it was already sunset as Natsu was the one to track down Romeo, the kid looked like he was crying.

"Hey Romeo!" the kid looked up at Natsu voice as Lucy couldn't help but smile at the young kid who ran up to them tackling his father to the ground.

Lucy had to hold back a tear at the touching scene, hearing how Macao told Romeo that if he was bullied how his dad defeated nineteen monsters and if their own father's could do that.

At that her face took on a forlorn expression once again, she wondered what it felt to receive that kind of warmth.

She snapped out of it as Natsu turned a smile on his face as she and Happy followed, she wondered if something like this gave him hope that someday he'd see his own father again.

"Hey Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!" shouted Romeo to the three as Natsu waved without looking back.

"No problem kiddo!" he called back.

"Aye!" was Happy's trade mark response.

"And Lucy! Thanks for helping to bring my daddy back for me!" Lucy couldn't help but look back and laugh as she waved to them.

The three of them heading towards the guild as she couldn't help but sigh, looking at the setting sky and began to think of everything that lead up to this day.

It certainly hadn't been easy but in the end Natsu had been right, she should have just gone and joined the guild she wanted.

The people were a little crazy and loved to fight, but then again she enjoyed how energetic and happy the whole place seemed.

She was still new but already she felt like she was part of something like a family.

Her first job wouldn't go the way she planned, but it would be the beginning of a close friendship with people.


End file.
